The present invention relates to the pharmaceutical composition with low toxicity for anti-inflammation and anti-exudation. Particularly, this pharmaceutical compositon contains as active components escin compounds of general formula I and general formula II obtained from the ESCIN as well as a pharmaceutical carrier and excipient .
The ESCIN is an active component for anti-inflammation and anti-exudation, which is obtained by extraction from dry and ripen seed of the plant of Aesculus (buckeye). Recently the injection of ESCIN is wildly applied in clinic for the treatment of cerebral edema complicating dysfunction of brain, burn, scald, chronic incompetence of vein, wound, fracture, edema and hematoma after the operation. Even so, because of higher toxicity and side effects of ESCIN (LD50 is 3.99 mg/kg only) with its stronger stimulation after administrating, this drug is restricted during the clinical use. The Japanese Laid Open Hei 10-17591 disclosed some anti-inflammatory agents containing the compounds of formula IA, IB or the mixture of them. 
Therefore, it is still necessary to develop some pharmaceutical compositions with low toxicity and low side effects for anti-inflammation and anti-exudation.
The object of the present invention is searching for and developing some pharmaceutical compositions with low toxicity and low side effects for anti-inflammation and anti-exudation.
The inventors have made wide and deep study and discovered that the compositions containing escin having the general formula I and II maintain the ESCIN having activity of anti-inflammation and anti-exudation by the ESCIN, and the toxic action and side effects are lowered simultaneously. The present invention is accomplished thereby. Consequently the present invention relates to a new pharmaceutical composition including escin compounds with formula I and II as well as a pharmaceutical carrier or excipient. Such composition retaining the activity of ESCIN simultaneously can greatly lower the toxicity and side effect of ESCIN. 
According to the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cescin with general formula Ixe2x80x9d used in the present application refers to such a stereoisomer which is consisted of 21-position (Z) (cis-form) and (E) (trans-form) of general formula I.
According to the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cescin with general formula IIxe2x80x9d used in the present application refers to such a stereoisomer which is consisted of 21-position (Z) (cis-form) and (E) (trans-form) of general formula II.